


Kyles Revenge - Art

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad fanart, Ginger root, M/M, Scatalogical humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an illustration of the key scene in Kyles Revenge made with almost all natural ingredients </p>
<p>WARNING for Caartman's nekkid butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyles Revenge - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kyles Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215620) by Anonymous. 



[](http://imgur.com/RrRSguk)

so I was late posting and by that point I was so sick of the process that I just called it done and left it which is my bad but I'm back now I know the trend in fandom these days is to plump for digital art but it all just seems so soulless doesnt it so the minute I read my chosen fic I knew it would have to be a traditional media piece and I definitely knew it would have to include Cartman getting spanked  >D and I wavered between oils and the safer option of pencils for some time until upon waking this morning I knew what it had to be - of course! - pasta but not just pasta no pasta and bread and oats and peanut butter and split peas and tortillas and peppercorns (I was particularly proud of the peppercorns I have to admit) and ginger and hot chilli powder with the occasional inclusion of non-organic objects for contrast and shock value and I just have to say how proud I am it was so much fun really working with my hands and _creating_ the art as a craft student I really appreciate the value of a handmade piece of art it has so much more meaning that way although Im sure everyone elses work is just fine too thought I probably wont look at them SORRY its just not my thing (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
